


Self Indulgence

by freckledtilikum



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, Trans!Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledtilikum/pseuds/freckledtilikum
Summary: Usopp and Sanji have a wonderful time together.





	Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2016, might as well post it here.

Another gasping breath worms it’s way passed his lips, which have long since parted in the wake of anticipation and excitement. A quick swipe of the tongue wets the lower one, then the cook is tilting his head back again to voice his disapproval for just how long this is taking. He’s desperate, needy, yet he understands how important prep work is. Even on the line, back at the Baratie, it was not a step anyone could afford to skip over. This belief still rang true for sexual activities, or maybe _especially_ for that.

Usopp had a habit of getting a little _too_ engrossed in their foreplay, but he could _never_ get enough of Sanji. He painted lightly tanned skin with splashes of red and purple, left behind by wandering nips and kisses in exploration. He has seen this body a thousand times over, yet he would treat each moment of intimacy like the first.

Sanji deserved nothing less, right?

Skilled hands glided over every inch of the cook’s body as though he were some intricate puzzle that needed to be solved. Yet, he knew there was no real trick to getting where he is now- settled between a pair of strong legs that could kick through seastone cages. There was a hint of pride in knowing that he could sit here, run his hands along their smooth surface, and no harm would come to him. Tall tales about punching seakings in the face could not compare when he was pulling all the right strings on the notorious Black Leg Sanji.

“I know,” Usopp purred the words out, responding to his lover’s whimpering plea only moments later. “I know.” It bore repeating, or so he thought. Usopp was very unwilling to abandon his post, but he knew better than to go any further without lubricant. It was only a few seconds, but still too long of an absence for him when he settled between those legs again.

He lathered his fingers up, turning his gaze to a half hidden, flushed face- resisting the urge to push the thick blonde bangs out of the way. He knows how much Sanji doesn’t like it, as he’s expressed many times before. Even so, he had quite the amazing sight laid out before him, especially when Sanji all but melted to the bed as one hesitant finger pushed it’s way in. “See?” An all-knowing grin has spread across the cheeky sniper’s face, and he leaned himself over the body spilled out before him.

Sanji was a little too irresistible for Usopp to even bother holding himself back. His lips found their way to the cook’s neck, and gratefully bit down when Sanji tilted his head back to bare more.   
Times like these are sacred; moments spared, locked away in their shared room, completely alone? They come ever so rarely, but the couple manages still. Usopp savored it, making every second count as he adds another finger in and peppers more kisses along Sanji’s neck and collarbone.

“Ready?” He mumbled against flushed and bruised skin. He gathered by the roll of Sanji’s hips, and the mewling breath from his lips, that he was a little more than _desperate_ at this point. 

“I’ve been ready..!”   
Usopp nearly laughed at the impatience and frustration of his lover’s tone, or how Sanji bucked his hips back when Usopp pulled his fingers away. Both hands rested on the cook’s hips, steadying the restless body below as he makes his slow and careful entrance. He knows Sanji’s not made of glass, and won’t break as easily, but he still treats him like it somehow- if only while they’re making love.   
That is what he would call it after all, because he _loves_ him so dearly. _Fucking_ just.. didn’t sit well; there was something so _impersonal_ about it that didn’t quite describe their relationship. They had devotion, they had passion- love, loyalty; Sanji had thrown himself before a man who claimed to be _God_ just to keep Usopp safe from what could have been a fatal attack.

Finally, _finally_, he gets what he wants- and Sanji tilts his head back with an ever pleased purr, his lips twisted back into a silly grin on his face. His hands aren’t left alone for too long, one of them finding it’s way into Usopp’s hair while the other grabs the bed for some sort of leverage. It was all he could do before Usopp was moving, rutting his hips against him and setting the pace rather quickly.

They both know their bodies well- know what they can and can’t handle. Usopp was especially skilled at making Sanji melt; this sniper _always_ hits his mark, after all. He isn’t sure what his favorite part was: the moaning, gasping, but oh so pleased noises that he pulled from Sanji’s throat with every thrust in? The nice sheen of sweat glistening over the cook’s body the longer they kept this up? Every expression Sanji had to offer was heavenly in and of itself, letting Usopp know he’s doing his job well.

They could stay like this for hours, and Usopp would gratefully oblige. The negative part of his brain may argue that Sanji does enough for him and the crew, he could _at least_ repay the favor like this– but he _knows_, Sanji would never ask that of him.   
His dearly beloved would never treat this like some sort of compensation, as he _never_ asks for payment for his work.

They’re tangled together, moving against each other- and anyone who dare walk passed the room would _know_ what they were up to, so it was a relief that they were here alone. The rest of the crew knew of their relationship, but some things were too sacred for an audience.

“Saaanjii- Sanji, Sanji~” Sometimes he just can’t help himself, but especially not when he’s so close to his end.   
Yet, not as close as Sanji, who drags his fingernails down Usopp’s back- who has been trying to meet each thrust halfway with every push of his hips, who’s blonde hair has been matted down by sweat and stuck to his face. He leaned into Usopp, biting into his collarbone to muffle what would have been a particularly loud cry.

Usopp can feel the shudder from previously tense muscles from Sanji’s inner thighs, and he knows exactly what that means. It felt more like lightning down his spine and in his stomach– or, maybe not so painful, as Sanji knows _exactly_ what that feels like. Even so, he’s left sensitive and trembling afterward, holding onto Usopp with whatever strength he has left as his lover follows shortly behind and spills into him.

Then Usopp can’t hold himself up anymore, collapsing against Sanji as a boneless heap trying to catch his breath. He can see the cook leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his cheek, but it’s an amusing sight with how disheveled he looks all of a sudden. Usopp takes pride in knowing he’s the reason why he can make Sanji look so– undone, such a blissful and pleasurable mess.

“…I love you…” the tired words find their way out, Sanji’s voice is soft, just barely above a whisper. Yet, Usopp loves it all the more, and buries his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck, letting out a content huff. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
